Into The Woods
by StarlightWinterWolf
Summary: A frusturated Sirius Black finds a baby girl (Hermione) in the woods which he takes in and raises as his own daughter. Introducing her into a world of magic, he must overcome obstacles. Eventual Dramione. No Voldemort
1. The Beginning

**A/N All characters are JK Rowling's and not mine however much I wish they were**

When I was young, my aunt told me a story of a baby girl, lost in the woods, surrounded by snow. Then a large dog found her. He was black, large, and human. His name was Sirius Black.

 **December 1979**

Sirius Black was mad. Furious. Livid. Lily had kicked him out of the house for eating the cookies with Harry and causing Harry to throw up all over the new carpet. And what had his best mate done? Laughed. Even when it was 20 degrees outside. _My son comes first. I won't let you endanger him. Go think about your actions._ Lily's face was red with anger and James's with laughter.

A cry rang out in the silence. It was small but lovely. Sirius changed into his Animagus form, tracking the sound. A baby girl in a basket was found where the sound emitted from. She had doe-like eyes, big and brown with flecks of gold. Her hair was brown, curling around her face in an ethereal fashion. She was beautiful. She looked up at him, cooing. Sirius changed back to human form before gathering her in his arms. He may be a bachelor but he knew when someone needed something. And right now, the baby , which he named Hermione, needed him. And who knows? Maybe he needed her.


	2. Arrangements

Sirius apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Almost immediately his mother's portrait started screaming. Screaming at her to shut up, he called Kreacher. With a large crack, the old house elf appeared.

"Master Black," he said disappointedly.

"Listen up, Kreacher. This little girl was abandoned in the woods and I have just now adopted her. Grab some of the baby things from the attic and put them in the old nursery. Then contact Narcissa to get over here." With that, Sirius turned away. Kreacher snapped his fingers before disappearing.

A few minutes later, the Floo sounded, alerting Sirius to the arrival of the collected Narcissa. Her eyes immediately focused on the bundle in Sirius's arms. She rushed over.

"A baby Sirius. And a girl. Who's is it?" She took Hermione from his arms before cooing over her. Taken back by the new appearance of his cousin, Sirius froze.

"Oh, I found her in the woods. I've named her Hermione." At Narcissa's reproachful look, he defended the name. "Even though it's not a constellation Cissa, it's still a powerful old name."

"Well. She and Draco will be the best of friends. I do have a child at home but I can send you a house elf nanny to help with the child." Narcissa dropped Hermione back into Sirius's arms and stood in the fireplace. "Ta-Ta, Cousin." And she left.

Almost immediately a house elf appeared. Fran had been taking care of the Malfoy children for a long time. This new charge was going to get the best. After all, she was a Black.

 **A/N A few things. First off, thank you all so much for the support. I completely did not expect this reaction to my story. Keep it up. Second, for this story, I made the Malfoys and Blacks friendly to each other. Sirius still hates Lucius but he likes Narcissa and Draco. Lastly, I think that I'll have Hermione and Harry meet. It maybe a scene from when they were toddlers. Speed up time a bit. And I might not have Ron be as friendly to Harry and Hermione as the original series, since he doesn't really have a place in this pure blood society (and mostly cause I don't like him). Thanks again!**

 **Xxx StarlightWinterWolf**


	3. A Luncheon

"'Mione, wait up!" A laughing Hermione Black ran away from a frustrated Draco Malfoy. Draco, glaring, changed course and started running towards Harry Potter who was mocking him.

Meanwhile, the adults were looking on in amusement. Narcissa had become more accepting of a Muggleborn and a werewolf in Sirius's social circle. She ended up having a lot in common with Lupin like their opinions, on books and politics. Contrary to the stereotypes of Pureblood women not being involved with the government, they really ended up influencing their husbands and in turn the government. Lucius Malfoy had given up his pureblood supremacy mentality by order of Narcissa and had actually become the Minister of Magic who had an interest in bettering the Wizarding World for all creatures. The centaurs, especially, were not as trusting but eventually came around and now defended Lucius from any dissenter.

Lily and James had become owners of a combined bookstore and Quidditch store. It was hard work but they ended up loving it. They would send Harry off with Narcissa and Sirius, who had become the unofficial babysitters, before opening the ever growing popular store.

Sirius had grown a lot more responsible due to Hermione coming into his life. He was not as impulsive and became very well mannered while still pulling tricks with and on the kids.

Lupin had decided to look into a cure for werewolves. He normally was out of the country looking for ingredients that might help him make a potion cure.

Hermione was a little mischievous genius. She came up with creative tricks that even fooled Sirius and James. Draco and Harry were no better, teaming up with her and creating even more chaos. If Sirius's hair was silver and red in the morning, the trio was usually behind it.

Draco ran over to the adults crying. Harry had pulled him down and ruffled his hair "ruining its gorgeousness". James laughed but was quickly cut short when Lily elbowed him and Narcissa glared. Hermione joined them with Harry in tow. She fixed Draco's hair by running her fingers through it. Narcissa looked on amazed. Draco never let anyone touch his hair without complaining. And here he was seemingly enjoying it!

"Looks like little Draco's got a crush," James whispered to Sirius. Sirius scowled before smiling when Hermione turned to him.

"Daddy, can you tell us again about Hogwarts?" She gave her puppy dog eyes and climbed up on his lap.

"Fine," Sirius began for the nth time. "There once were four founders of Hogwarts, a school to teach young witches and wizards magic. Their names were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor (the obvious best), and Salazar Slytherin..."

 **A/N I don't know if this is a little abrupt of a leap in time but here I pictured Hermione, Draco, and Harry being 5. I've never had this much of a response to a story I've wrote before and it's very stressful dealing with high school and this and soccer and fencing so yeah. I'm feeling pressured to get a good story to you guys and quickly. Thank you again so much! I love you each so much! Xxx StarlightWinterWolf**


	4. Hogwarts Express

"Draco! Hurry up! We're going to be late." A frazzled Narcissa Malfoy yelled up to her eleven year old. Draco came rushing down the stairs.

"I know mother. I know." He ducked past her as she tried to ruffle his hair. A house elf followed him with a large trunk and black owl (that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday). The Malfoys flooed to King's Cross right before being smothered by a flying girl. A sheepish Sirius Black followed with the Potters.

"Draco! I haven't seen you in forever." Hermione lamented. Draco looked at her before laughing.

"It's only been two days." Hermione had grown up. No longer was her hair super bushy like it was when she was younger but it had a beautiful wildness to it. _Kind of like Hermione herself,_ Draco thought. _What are you thinking? Snap out of it! But her eyes. They were like the warm chocolate that Mrs. Potter makes after we play in the snow. DRACO! Cut it out. She's your friend that you've known for your whole life._ Draco emerged from his thoughts to find his mother smirking knowingly at him and Hermione ranting about Hogwarts.

"Did you know that the ceiling in the Great Hall is charmed to look like the outside sky? And also -." Draco cut her off.

"'Mione, we know you read the whole _Hogwarts, A History_. Might I remind you that I was the one who got it for you." Hermione blushed. The train whistle sounded. The three preteens hugged all of the adults and got on the train. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station to a chorus of tears and goodbyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked down the train car, trying to find a good compartment. They looked through the options and saw a small boy with bright red hair and a corned beef sandwich. A Weasley. The poorest and most annoying brats there were. No self-respecting wizard would hang out with them. The mother and son named Percy sucked up to everyone. The father had a poor job at the ministry. And the hoards of kids only worsened their financial status. However, everyone love the twins, who were mischievous pranksters and made people laugh. They had dreamed of setting off on their own business and clearly showing their parents how to get back into the good graces of society. The oldest two weren't too bad either. Draco sneered. The youngest boy caught his eye and leaped up. A bright red and purple splotch grew across his face like a rash. The boy whipped open the car door.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" He looked at Draco with disgust.

"Excuse me, but don't speak to my friend like that." Hermione stepped in front of Draco. The boy looked at her. "We were wondering if we could share this compartment with you, due to the others being full."

"Fine. I don't need the filthy no-one-cares-who-you-are Mudblood germs stinking up the place. You only are with these two because of their money so ta-ta." The boy moved as if to leave but before he could, Hermione drew herself up to her full height.

"First off, I am a pureblood of the Noble House of Black. Second, I have my own money which is more than you can say. And lastly, don't ever speak that way to me or my friends again, especially with that word." Taken by surprise, the boy was pushed out of the compartment by Hermione and the door was closed in his face. Hermione and the two boys sat down in the cushioned seats.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, 'Mione." Harry said nudging her. "You would beat anyone any day. Even a seventh year with all the jinxes and spells you know." With that, the trio laughed and started their trip to the greatest school in the wizarding world.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hey guys! Wanted to get a new chapter out to you and address a few things in this chapter. First, even though Hermione, Harry, and Draco are not growing up totally brainwashed with the pureblood supremacy stuff, they still believe that they are superior to some, such as the Weasleys. Second, you may not think that this is the way that Hermione and Harry would act. Well, this is MY story, so I can make them do whatever I want them to. Mainly, I wanted there to be conflict between the trio and Ron because I hate him and don't want them to have any sort of bond with him. Thirdly, as addressed before, I will not be having Ron (or any of the Weasleys excluding Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie) be in any sort of friendly relationship with Harry or Hermione. Harry does not need them to "adopt" him and neither does Hermione. And I don't like them, so yeah. Lastly, having a bit of a crisis on where to sort Hermione. I don't want her in Gryffindor (cause that is too canon) or Hufflepuff (yes she's loyal but that house doesn't fit her that well). I don't know whether to put her in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I'm thinking Slytherin because then I could have more Dramione but i don't want to copy off of any author who did a Slytherin Hermione. Please help!**

 **Thank you so much for all the support! You guys are incredible. Much love! xx -StarlightWinterWolf**


	5. The Sorting Hat

The train arrived. As the first years got out to a downpour of rain, a bolt of lightening illuminated a large castle in the distance. A collective breath of "Hogwarts" ran through the new students.

As a large man gestured to follow him, Hermione felt Draco's hand slip into hers and give it a squeeze. She squeezed back, grateful for the reassurance that it was going to be alright.

A few minutes later saw the huddle of First Years, sopping wet, in front of the doors to the Great Hall. A woman all dressed in green and black stood in front of them. She made eye contact with everyone before addressing them as a whole.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, your Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor. In a few moments, you will enter the doors behind me and be Sorted into your houses. There are four houses here at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its strength and weaknesses and they are all equally good to get into. Now, if you would, please follow me." With that small introduction, she turned and walked through the opening doors. The frightened students filed in behind her towards a stool with a raggedy old hat sitting on it.

"As I call your name, please put in the hat. Bones, Susan." A large, pudgy girl with blond pigtails walked up to the stage. The hat touched her head for less than a second before yelling "HUFFLEPUFF!" to the audience. She ran off the stage amid much cheering from the house of yellow.

"Black, Hermione." Draco let go of her hand but whispered good luck. Harry repeated the sentiment when she passed him. She nervously sat down on the stool keeping eye contact with Draco before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She felt the hat lower onto her head.

 _Where to put you?_ the hat said in amusement. _You have a lot of courage, yes that is seen clearly. You are loyal to those you love. You are quite intelligent. You are a candidate for all of these houses. However, overshadowing all of your other traits is a thirst to prove yourself. Yes, yes. I can see it now. You want everyone to know that you ARE a Black and not some street urchin living off of the fame. Anger, yes I feel it. With that, you will go a long way. Let the young Malfoy guide you. He will know what to do with that ambition for I can feel he share some as well. Well, yes. We have to move on. You will be in_ "SLYTHERIN!" the hat's announcement was followed by a large cheer from the Slytherin table.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco smiling, a genuine smile, at her. Harry looked to be sulking, due to the possibility of being put in Gryffindor being strong. Hermione took the hat off before smiling and walking over to the Slytherin table. The rest of the Sorting passed by fairly quickly. Headmaster Dumbledore gave quite a few announcements that didn't make sense before the plates filled with food. Then, joyful hunger surpassed all thoughts.

Near the end of the night, Draco and Hermione looked at each other thinking the same thing. _It's going to be a fun year._

 **Hey guys. I hope this chapter gives you everything you expected and more. Perhaps surpassed your expectation, hopefully? Just for simplification purposes, below you will find a list of each person of interest (in Hermione's year) that were Sorted into the following houses.**

 **SLYTHERIN - Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Black, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini**

 **GRYFFINDOR - Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil**

 **RAVENCLAW - Padma Patil**

 **HUFFLEPUFF - Colin Henry (OC)**


	6. Classes Begin

"Hermione, wake up! We are going to be late for breakfast." Hermione woke up to Pansy shaking her awake. Frantic, Hermione got dressed in five minutes before running down to the Great Hall. Sitting next to Daphne, Hermione started piling her plate with food. Conversation ensued at the Slytherin table. Ten minutes before the bell rang for classes, a large fluttering sound filled the Hall causing everyone to look up.

"Post has arrived." Draco exclaimed happily. A large black owl dropped a package in front of him. A smaller brown owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione. She opened it.

 _Dear Kitten,_

 _I'm proud of you for being Sorted into Slytherin. Even though it is the second best house (kidding Cissy!), you are continuing a family tradition. Make sure you do well in classes. I can't wait to hear all about it at Christmas. Study hard and prove James wrong (he says that Harry will be better at studies). Stay close with Harry, even if he is in a different House. If Draco doesn't share those chocolates with you, write to me and I will send him a Howler and plan a prank on him. Write back anyways. Lots of Love. Padfoot_

Laughing, Hermione looked up. Draco had a large box of chocolate opened in front of him.

"Draco, Sirius says that if you don't share that with me, he will prank you AND send you a Howler." Eyes wide and his face a shade paler. Draco hurriedly pushed the box towards her. The entire table laughed before heading off to classes.

Hermione and Draco sat next to Harry in the Charms classroom. After talking for a few minutes, they quieted when a miniature person walked up and stood on a stack of books at the front of the classroom.

"Okay, class." The little man had a small squeak in his voice. "This is Charms, Year One. I am your professor, Professor Flitwick. We will be starting with the history of Charms. You must understand the history before continuing in the future. Please open your books to chapter one."

The class opened their books and started reading, learning about how charms are created and used. This would come in handy in the future.

Potions was exhausting. The fumes from everything brewing was blurred together to make a weird-smelling, dark classroom. A tall sallow-faced man in black swept into the classroom.

"Welcome to Potions. I am Professor Snape and I will be teaching you incompetent fools. No foolish wand-waving will be permitted. Make sure you are paying upmost attention to everything you do - because one wrong move and you could possibly kill yourself or others. And off to Azkaban for you." His word made the room become dead silent. Everyone sat up rigid straight, paying attention only to the somber Potions Master. "Potions is the art of brewing and inventing. You could cure an incurable disease, bottle fame, change your appearance, and fake death. Faking death will be our first lesson. The Draught of Living Death, often heard about in the play by the half-blood Shakespeare called _Romeo and Juliet_. You will be learning about this potion and brewing it in the following weeks. NOw open your textbook to page 394."

 **Hey guys! Yes I'm alive. I haven't been on here in forever due to school finishing up and wanting to give you a semi-long chapter. I have 2 weeks of school left so going to get that done and then focus on this over the summer hopefully. Thank you all for the support. Continue reviewing please! I really appreciate it. Thanks xx**


	7. The Dueling Championship

**(A/N) Not going to lie I totally forgot I had this story going. I haven't read anything for like three months. But oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed. You guys are who I do this for, you know, besides my self. Also I'm really happy today because of my perfect biology standardized test score and becoming captain of my school's fencing team so this is going to be a fun chapter. Enjoy and, as always, R &R. Thanks! xx SWW**

As the summer days cooled and the leaves started to fall, Hermione and Draco and Harry were having a great time away from home and trying to learn as much as they could before Halloween, when the inaugural Dueling Tournament would take place. Hermione, being Hermione, was surrounded by books and notes about every single spell, defensive and offensive, she could learn. Draco had written to his mother, a well-known duelling champion in her day, to find which spells he should study. Harry just practiced one spell, _Expelliarmus_ , which he had become quite good at casting.

On Halloween, all the students woke up, excited and ready for the tournament. Classes had been cancelled due to the event so everyone rushed to the Great Hall where Professor Dumbledore explained the rules.

"Students, there will be no Dark curses or spells and no spells that will harm, maim, or cause lasting damage to your opponent. Each student will pair up with another student from their year, of the same gender. This process will be repeated until all years have two students each, 7 boys and 7 girls. Then the first year champions will duel the second, the third and fourth, the fifth and sixth, and the seventh years get a bye. Then the winners of the 1/2 year duel with duel the 3/4 year winners and the 5/6 winners will duel the 7th year winners. Then we will have our final duel to see who is the Hogwarts Dueling Champion. The winners, one boy and one girl, will each get 200 points for their House. And now without further ado, let the dueling commence!" With Dumbledore's clap, each student was lifted onto a strip facing a person from their same grade and gender. A flurry of whooshing flowed through the Great Hall as everyone pulled out their wand. Shouts broke the silence as the students each vied to achieve the award and prize for his/her House.

A few hours later, and after a quick lunch, the champions from each year had been decided. Hermione and Draco were representing the first years, Katie Bell (Gryffindor) and Cormac McLaggen (Hufflepuff) represented the second. The third years had Patricia Stimpson (Ravenclaw) and Lee Jordan (Gryffindor). Fourth years were represented by Felicia Bennett (Slytherin) and James Halin (Slytherin). Fifth years got Percy Weasley (Gryffindor) and Kara Brown (Hufflepuff). Sixth years produced Jack West (Ravenclaw) and Sarah Vane (Hufflepuff). Lastly, representing the seventh years, were Lillian Surrah (Ravenclaw) and Oscar Putet (Ravenclaw). Overall, there were 4 Slytherins, 4 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 3 Gryffindors. The first to square off were Hermione Granger and Katie Bell.

"Good luck, Hermione," Katie said with a smile and salute.

"Good luck to you too, Katie," Hermione replied with the same.

"3, 2, 1, Begin!" Dumbledore raised his arms, starting the battle.

" _Avis vade_ ," Hermione shouted, point her wand towards Katie. A swarm of birds flew out her wand and pecked Katie until she dropped her wand, surrendering the battle. Hermione called off the birds before helping Katie up from the ground where she coward.

"Nice Hermione. Didn't see that coming." Katie shook her hand after congratulating her. Later, Draco ended up winning his battle. Felicia Bennet (4S) won against Patricia Stimpson (3R) and Lee Jordan (3G) won against James Halin (4S). Percy Weasley won (5G) and Sarah Vane (6H) did too. There were 4 Slytherins, 2 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, and a Hufflepuff left. Now Hermione faced Felicia and Draco faced Lee. Percy faced Oscar, while Sarah faced Lillian. The battles began.

 **So excited for you guys to see what is gonna happen next. Gonna be some cute fluff!**


End file.
